


Ink

by noxfauna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Tattoo Shop AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxfauna/pseuds/noxfauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullrian minibang prompt was "Ink" and my mind instantly thought tattoo shop au. Unfortunately partner was unable to finish but hey have the fic anyways and enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

The name on the glass door simply read “Ink”. It's script thin but decorative, cutting through the opaque frosting of the glass door like water cutting through fog on a window. Underneath was the shops address in the same clear font. The letters were the only clear part of the shops window. Cullen scratched at the stubble on his neck nervously as he checked the address on the small paper he held to make sure it matched with the address in front of him. When Leliana had caught him looking up tattoo designs on his lunch break he had expected nothing but teasing. The teasing had come of course but she had then surprised him by writing down the address for him while saying it was well recommended by a friend of hers.

 

From the outside the shop seemed rather simple. Plain brick with only the frosted glass marking it as different from the other buildings in the shopping mall strip. The frosted glass seemed like an odd choice to Cullen. It blocked any view from passerby's attempting to peer in as they walked by and didn't look much like a tattoo shop aside from being listed as one under it's address. Wouldn't it be more beneficial if the artist put their work up on the window? Even if the artist wasn't a particularly prideful person it would at least help in attracting customers. Or scaring them away if the artist wasn't particularly skilled, Cullen swallowed hard at the last thought.

 

Nervousness bubbled it's way up into Cullen's throat as part of him wanted to slink back into his car and drive home as if nothing had happened. Instead he found himself pushing open the door and nearly flinching at the jingle from the bell as he stepped inside. The breeze from the cool air of the air conditioner calmed him slightly. Outdoors had been sweltering hot from a summer heat wave and he loosened his suit tie to let the cool breeze on his neck. He didn't realize he was wandering closer to the air conditioner until he noticed the collage of photos covering the wall near the little shops seating area. Some were of past tattoo clients and the various work they had received others were of the concept sketches for the tattoos given. With a few pictures he recognized the tattoos as belonging to Leliana's friend Zevran. He really hoped Leliana wasn't expecting him to get a tattoo on his face.

 

“Hey, ya need some help there or you just in for the air conditioning?” Cullen looked his shoulder before turning around and standing dumb struck at the sight of the large Qunari standing behind the counter. Leliana had said that the tattoo artist was a thin man with a moustache. The Qunari didn't meet that description in the slightest.

 

“Are you...” Cullen trailed off and glanced down at the business card again. “Mister Pavus?”

 

“Nah you want the other guy, wait here.” The Qunari then walked out of sight but not before Cullen caught sight of his heavily tattooed arm. The thick lines and shapes wove together in sharp angles and lines to form an almost elegant pattern. Every mark precise and dark. But as nice as the tattooed sleeve was it was far from the type of work Cullen was looking for and the sight of it only made his stomach all the more queasy.

 

“Ah, so Bull wasn't kidding when he said you actually came in a suit.” The man smirked when Cullen look at him and Cullen felt his face grow warm in a way that wasn't from the summer heat before the mans expression sunk into a disapproving look. “I don't know _why_ you think showing up in a full suit would work better for you than the others but I will have to ask you to leave before I'm forced to have Bull escort you out.”

 

“Excuse me?” Cullen's eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Did I stutter? My father has already been warned about sending lawyers to my place of work so if you really think you can come in here without a confrontation then-”

 

“I'm not working for your father.” Cullen interrupted quickly at the other mans rising tone.

 

“You're... not a lawyer then?” The other asked in surprise, looking back at the Qunari with a glare.

 

“Well, I am, but that's not why I'm here.” Cullen swallowed and pulled a wrinkled piece of paper from his pocket. “I just... wanted to get this done.”

 

On the paper was a rather scribbled picture of a lion Cullen had done himself on his lunch break with a black pen and sticky note paper. As soon as Pavus took it from him he felt himself flush with embarrassment that he even brought the paper with him. He could see laughter in the others brown eyes, a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. Cullen couldn't help himself from thinking that the man in front of him was handsome. Well groomed hair and moustache, loose white muscle shirt that draped down past his collar bone and left his arms bare, and faded jeans that hugged his hips tightly. Cullen wondered faintly what it would feel like to hold those hips close. To kiss over his exposed collar bone as he slipped the shirt off his shoulder. Cullen swallowed hard and tried not to imagine anything further.

 

“Not an... exact replica of this picture right?” The man asked, trying and failing to hide his amusement.

 

“Maker no I wanted something like the watercolour ones on the wall there.” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, looking back at the pictures on the wall to avoid looking at the man for fear of his sleep deprived imagination taking hold again. “I just want a lion with a coin and Leliana told me to come here...”

 

Both the man and the Qunari seemed to perk up at her name.

 

“Ah! You should have said you were Cullen, come with me then so we can discuss the piece you want.” Pavus grinned in a way that made Cullen feel like he was a mouse that just wandered into a cats den. “Is there anywhere specific you would like the tattoo?”

 

“The left side of my chest.”

 

“A heart piece?

 

“Yes.”

 

He followed the other behind the counter and down the hallway to a back room that Cullen assumed was Pavus's workplace, a desk with many pens and markers as well as papers were placed about neatly in front of a computer. On the other side of the room was the tattooing needle station in front of a reclined dentists chair. 

 

“Before we begin,” The other man said, sitting in the office chair by his desk. “No more of this ' _Mister Pavus_ ' business, I much prefer if you call me Dorian.”

 

“Um sure.” Cullen sat awkwardly in the reclined seat, it was much to similar to a councillors chair for his liking. 

 

“And how big of a tattoo were you looking to get?”

 

“The size of my hand.”

 

“A fairly large tattoo then?”

 

“I suppose so.” Cullen placed his hand over where he wanted the tattoo, spreading his fingers wide. “I wanted it about here if that's alright?”

 

“If it's what you want it's more than alright.” Dorian smiled and Cullen felt his face warm again and went to loosen his tie further. “And for the lions mane I could have it drape slightly over your shoulder in a windblown way. You also mentioned a coin?”

 

“Yes I don't really know how to fit it in but... it's an important touch to me.”

 

“Does the coin have a special design on it? Or is it standard Fereldan currency?”

 

“Standard.”

 

Dorian nodded and took a large sketchbook off his desk.

 

“I'll sketch a few designs for you to choose from and send it to your email. Is there any colour scheme you wanted?”

 

“Nothing I had in mind.”

 

“In that case I will need your email address and then I'll be seeing you in a few weeks time.” Cullen nodded and got up to leave but Dorian's hand on his arm stopped him. “And for the record, I am sorry for how you were greeted.”

 

“It wouldn't be the first time.” Cullen smiled which Dorian returned.

 

“Hard to believe when you're so forgiving.” 

 

Cullen wrote his email down hastily, feeling his face heat at the compliment. Then he was off and out the small office door, stopping when he neared the Qunari by the counter.

 

“How did you know I was a lawyer? You wouldn't have been able to know just by the suit.” The question made Bull grin.

 

“It was partly the suit, it's from the Orlisian shop downtown right? Lots of lawyers shop there, and your tie is from the same place, can tell that from the pattern. They get it special ordered in. Also your shoes got red brick dust on it and the only place with red dust 'round here is at city hall where they're repairing the fountain.”

 

“I... see.” Cullen said slowly, finding himself dumb struck again by Bull.

 

“Yep, but the most obvious is the Inquisition law firm brooch pinned to your pocket, might want to take that off if you don't want your line of work to be obvious.”

 

Cullen's face heated with embarrassment and Bull laughed. He had completely forgotten about the pin and he hastily pulled it off as he walked out of the small shop. The heat hit him hard again as soon as his shoes touched the paved sidewalk, shoes that Cullen now noticed had a faint red hue thanks to the dust on the brown leather. He dug his car keys out of his pocket and pressed the button on the fob to unlock the door. Air conditioner and radio on Cullen made his way home.

 

Work at the Inquisition lay firm always began early. Investigation reports and case files always needed to be sorted into piles before Cullen could even finish his morning coffee.

 

“So? How did yesterdays meeting go?” Leliana smiled, closing Cullen's office door behind her.

 

“Dreadful, just because I used to be a high ranking officer in Kirkwall the officers here think I'll jump at the chance to defend them against abuse allegations where they know they're damned guilty.” He practically growled as he tossed the case file into the trash bin, the force of his throw knocking it over and spilling crumpled paper everywhere.

 

“I didn't mean the case files Cullen, I meant the ink work.” Leliana chuckled lightly, sitting on the edge of Cullen's desk as he picked the paper up off the floor. “You do know there is more to life than work yes?”

 

“Oh,” He tipped the bin upright. “Well at first he wanted me thrown out because I was a lawyer.”

 

“Not surprising.”

 

“It's not?”

 

“Not at all, his father was a lawyer and they had a rather public falling out.”

 

“You could have told me that before.”

 

“I could have.” Cullen gave her a halfhearted glare, placing the last of the paper in the bin. “Honestly I didn't think he would be so hostile. His business partner Iron Bull is also a body guard so he shouldn't feel the need to be so guarded.”

 

“Just how bad was this falling out for him to need a body guard?”

 

“Are you familiar with Tevinter politics?” Cullen shook his head no. “In Tevinter family is everything, the status of your blood line is what gives you power. Each family has it's place and role in society, like a business. The head of the family is in charge of all everything under the family name. If there is a wayward family member it is blamed on head of the estate. And in Tevinter if you fail at controlling a part of your family, you have failed at part of the business and will lose social power. Thus everyone is expected to follow and hold an image of traditional value as their goal. No matter the cost.”

 

“And I assume Dorian didn't fit the image his father wanted?”

 

“Exactly, so he escaped and thus in Tevinter his father is seen as having lost a part of the family business due to his own bad management instead of his son choosing to leave.”

 

“Which is why he was so defensive when thinking I was his fathers lawyer.”

 

“Yes. And also why he's under our company's home security client list.”

 

“Well he seemed to calm after they knew my name. Still...”

 

“You hope the next visit goes better?”

 

“If there is a next visit.”

 

It wasn't really the hostility that had Cullen worried about going back to Dorian's tattoo shop. It was that his mind had so easily slipped into picture fantasies about the man. About his warm skin under the thin cloth of his shirt. How his voice might sound in the throws of passion. About those lips that held a smirk so perfectly. He barely met the man and Cullen already found himself infatuated. It wouldn't be right to impose himself when Dorian already had so much to worry about.

 

“That depends on how bad you want good ink work.” She held out a folder for him. “Until then take this case, it seems Hawke was in the wrong place and the right time again.”

 

“And Varric saw the whole thing?”

 

“Of course.” Cullen sighed and sat back at his desk. At least Hawke was one of his more amusing clients.

 

Leliana left him to his work and Cullen quickly sunk into his daily routine. The Inquisition was more than a mere law firm which meant more work was on Cullen's plate than he ever had before. His department was in charge of law, knowing ever law that could be used as a shield or a sword to strike down the other lawyers defence. Leliana was in charge of private investigations, gaining evidence and finding witnesses. Josephine was in charge of public relations and handle any press that came to there building. The Inquisition had quickly become infamous to the business men of Fereldan and Orlais, what had started as a private law firm had grown and branched out into a business based on protecting citizens above all else. 

 

It was important work that Cullen took great pride in. Which was why he found it damn frustrating that he couldn't concentrate. Pinching the bridge of his nose Cullen leaned back in his chair, trying and failing to relieve the headache behind his tired eyes. Insomnia was catching up to him, which made the week long. Hawke had of course du himself into a mountain of trouble again, but with Leliana's help they had built a solid case and Hawke had evaded jail time even if he wasn't completely innocent.

 

When Dorian's email finally arrived on the next Friday Cullen found himself nearly giddy. As a child he never imagined himself with a tattoo, but he had never imagined himself with scars either. With the tattoo it would be a mark on his skin he chose to have, something to make it feel like his own again. The pictures took his breath away. Cullen never found himself to be an artistic person. A lion with a coin was about as far as he could picture for his tattoo. But the pictures Dorian sent brought life to the idea. One was of a lion roaring, mane billowing behind it. The other was of a full lion pouncing as it would on prey, Dorian had even drawn the outline of a chest to show that the Lion would be pouncing over his heart. But the picture that caught Cullen's eye the most was of a lions head facing right, man flowing down, it' eyes shining gold. In it's stillness the Lion's face seemed kind and strong, just like the knights in the stories Cullen often read as a boy. 

 

With a short few emails back and forth they set a time for Cullen's first tattoo appointment to be the next morning.

 

Coffee was the only seemed to be holding Cullen up on his feet when he walked back into the tattoo shop travel mug firmly in hand. He sipped it quietly and sat down in one of the waiting areas chairs. A few other people were waiting as well each holding a piece of paper from the ticket dispenser on the desk. Cullen reached out to take one before Bull's voice stopped him.

 

“Don't need that Cullen just head on in, these ones are here for my work.”

 

He nodded with a small thank you before going to Dorian's office and knocking on the door.

 

“Come in come in.” Dorian opened the door with a smile, ushering Cullen inside. “You're a bit early but that's for the better, if you just take off your shirt and lay back I can get started.”

 

Cullen set his coffee aside with a nod and slipped off his shirt. He saw the way Dorian's gaze looked at scars and tried to ignore it. Some were light, faded with time. Others were fresher and stood out angry and red. He lay back on the chair and tried to keep his eyes open as the plush leather practically cradled his frame. 

 

“Thanks again for scheduling my appointment so soon, I really can't predict my schedule in the far future. Just within the next few weeks.”

 

“As I've seen, 'Champion of Kirkwall evades Jail once again'. That was quiet the news story.” Dorian chuckled. 

 

“I just wish I could stop being part of those news stories.” Cullen groaned and ran a hand through his hair, realizing he had forgotten to brush it.

 

“I take it this 'Champion' gets into trouble often?”

 

“You haven't heard of him before?” His surprise evident in his voice, Cullen didn't think he had ever met someone who hadn't heard of Hawke.

 

“Bit and pieces but nothing big. I only just moved here you see.”

 

“That would explain it.” Cullen smiled, leaning further back into the chair.

 

Dorian grabbed a few pens off his desk and a clipboard.

 

“Before we begin I'll need you to fill out this paperwork, just the standard bit of you won't sue me if the needle is too painful.”

 

“Pain won't be a problem.”

 

“Good to know.”

 

With the paperwork filled out Cullen leaned back and watched as Dorian poured rubbing alcohol onto a cloth. He had read up on the tattooing process to know what was to be expected. Everything had to be sterile.

 

“Have you ever been shaven by a stranger before?” Dorian asked and Cullen couldn't help but chuckle.

 

“No I haven't, it's my first tattoo.”

 

“Your first?” Dorian seemed genuinely surprised by that. “Quiet a large piece for a first tattoo. You must have thought over it for awhile.”

 

“I have.”

 

The cloth was cold against his skin and Cullen shivered, trying to keep his mind from wandering down the same path it had before. But the small touch of Dorian's hand on his skin was enough to give him goosebumps. Maybe Leliana had been right in her assessment that it had been too long since he had dated.

 

“May I ask why you chose a Lion? Usually it's popularity is linked to Orlais but you don't seem the type to go for that.”

 

It took Cullen a moment to answer, distracted by the softness that Dorian's voice had taken. He realized that the tone meant he was genuinely curious about the answer, not just making idle conversation as before. The realization made Cullen smile.

 

“You're right that it's not for Orlais it's more for what people think of when they think of a Lion. Courage, strength, they say that the ancient Avaar would wear lion pelts to absorb those traits spiritually because that's what they aspired to be.”

 

“Ah so instead of wearing a pelt you decided to go for a less barbaric option.”

 

“Something like that.” Cullen's felt his cheeks warm until the tip of his ears burned. “It sounds silly saying it out loud.”

 

“I don't think so. After all Orlais didn't adopt the lion as their symbol until after it gained popularity, they were really just riding on the coat tails of a fad.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Oh yes, much of Orlais's official signage is like that. Back in Tevinter Orlais is looked down on as nothing but a teenager that obsesses over the latest fashion.”

 

“That's a rather accurate assessment.” Cullen found himself chuckling again, relaxing easily under the other man's humour.

 

“It is isn't it? Now lay still while I smooth everything over, I'd hate to have you bleed everywhere.”

 

Cullen nodded and let himself relax. He had never grown much hair on his chest but he had read that even the most seemingly bald patch of skin would be shaven. Dorian hummed lightly as he worked, moving the razor carefully around Cullen's scars so as not to have the blade nick the raised skin.

 

“There we are, smoother than a baby. Now I'll apply the stencil and then the real work begins.”

 

The stencil was a large paper sheet that Dorian wet with warm water to transfer the image onto Cullen's skin before dabbing Vaseline over top. Then he picked up the needle and Cullen felt himself tense. 

 

“If you need me to stop and give you a break let me know.” Dorian soothed and Cullen gave a nod.

 

The pain was like being cut with a hot knife and Cullen found himself clenching his fists. As a Templar officer he had trained to work through worse pains. But after incident at Kinloch Hold he found it difficult to keep still. Pain meant that something had to be done, to fight or escape. The panic was not something Cullen was proud of but try as he might he couldn't calm it.

 

“Do you need to stop Cullen?”

 

“No, I can endure.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

He began to feel dizzy and swallowed thickly. Dimly he realized that he had forgotten to eat breakfast in his rush to leave the apartment. It felt too small, walls closing in. The feeling always haunted him when he attempted to sleep. Being trapped. 

 

“What made you become a tattoo artist?” Cullen found himself asking, trying to distract himself from the nausea that threatened to overwhelm him.

 

“Many things, mostly that I needed a job when I moved here and Bull was willing to teach me.”

 

“That's it?”

 

“Afraid so, I was a professor before I moved.”

 

“Immigration didn't transfer over your qualifications?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“That's....”

 

“Being stuck up shit creek without a paddle? Trust me I know.”

 

“Surely they wouldn't hold your credentials if you contacted them.”

 

“I can't contact them.” Dorian said sharply and Cullen bit his tongue.

 

Of course, Tevinter was one of the hardest countries to come from to Fereldan. Old political tensions had always been high between Fereldan and Tevinter. Making immigration almost impossible. The only way to bypass the usual decade long waiting list was to immigrate illegally.

 

“I won't report you.” Cullen spoke quickly, trying to ease the tension. “And I don't expect you to explain why you can't contact them. Just know that I have worked on immigration cases before and if you need any help you can contact me.”

 

Dorian's hands paused, needle almost in the ink pot while the other rested on the chair arm.

 

“I... Thank you.”

 

“I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.” Cullen frowned and Dorian shook his head.

 

“It's not that, I was just thinking about how this Lion here suits your noble spirit.”

 

They both settled into a comfortable silence after that, small smiles on both their faces as the sound of the tattooing needle buzzed in the room. Cullen hardly noticed the pain anymore. It felt more like a day old burn with it's ache. His nausea also changed, instead he felt sleepy, the room comfortably warm and the light smell of spices in the air. He realized the spiced smell must have been a cologne Dorian was wearing and he smiled. It reminded him of the caramel lattes he used to drink with Surana.  A hand shook his shoulder and Cullen blinked several times before opening his eyes.

 

“Did I... fall asleep?” He asked before stifling a yawn.

 

“That you did.” Dorian laughed, finishing putting away his equipment. “Fainting I'm used to, but not having a man go from smiling to snoring loudly.”

 

“I'm erm, sorry about that...” Cullen blushed darkly.

 

“No need to apologize, it was actually rather endearing.” Dorian gave him a wink and Cullen found his face growing even hotter, spreading down his neck. “And it also let me finish your tattoo in peace.”

 

“Really?” Cullen practically hopped out of the leather chair to stand in front of the full length mirror hanging on the wall.

 

His fingers trembled as he gently traced over the line work of the tattoo. The lions face wasn't entirely realistic, stylized in a way that made it look like it was painted on to his skin, the shades of colour flowing seamlessly into each other to bring depth to the image. The lions mane flowed back over his shoulder, coloured in a way that made it look as if it was illuminated by a golden light. The lions eyes were warm and gentle, like the fire in a homes hearth. But what touched Cullen most about the image was the little touches that made the lions features seem like him, the scar to the lions upper lip, the shape of it's face. And the coin hanging around it's neck by a leather cord. Cullen touched the coin amulet he wore around his own neck and let out a shaky breath.

 

“You're silence is beginning to worry me.” Dorian quipped with nervous humour and Cullen turned to him.

 

“You made it look like me.”

 

“Well you said you wanted the Lion because it represented something to aspire to, I wanted to show you how close you already were to being a lion.”

 

“I... thank you.” Before he could stop himself he hugged Dorian gently. “I adore it.”

 

Hesitantly Dorian hugged him back and Cullen gave him a small squeeze before letting him go.

 

“In that case let's patch you up so that tattoo stays in good shape.”

 

Cullen listened intently, not just because of the important aftercare instructions Dorian was giving but also because he found himself adoring the rhythm of Dorian's voice. Too soon for his liking it was time to leave and he sighed. 

 

“Well thank you again for your work Dorian.”

 

“Anytime you need a new mark you know where to find me.” Cullen nodded. 

 

That night he found himself stuck awake. It was a common occurrence for him. Tossing and turning, sheets tangled around his ankles. But instead of the fear of nightmares keeping him awake it was the thought of Dorian that kept him awake. Would he see him again now that his tattoo was finished. Did he have trouble sleeping to. With a huff of frustration Cullen rolled out of bed to try seeing if the sleeping tea Josephine gifted to him would help. He was half undressed when his cellphone buzzed from a phone call. Blearily he picked it up, he didn't recognize the number on the call screen but answered anyways. Before he could even utter a hello Dorian's voice filled his ear.

 

“When you said I could ask you for help on anything did you mean anything?” Dorian asked in a rush that cleared any tiredness from Cullen's senses, it almost sounded like Dorian was running while on the phone.

 

“Yes I meant it.” He reached for a shirt and pair of jeans. “What do you need?”

 

“Pick me up at the corner of fifth and seventh-” he swore suddenly and Cullen winced, slipping on his jeans. “And hurry, it's the parking lot under the white apartments.”

 

“Stay safe and I'll be there.”

 

Dorian hung up and Cullen dialled another number.

 

“Cassandra? It's Cullen, wake Leliana up, I need you both to meet me at this address. It's for Dorian.”

 

The white apartment building stood out like a sore thumb in the downtown neighbourhood, the buildings around it all suffering for wear and tear, as was the apartment itself. Which made the several expensive cars parked on the streets stand out all the more. Cullen tightened his grip on his steering wheel as he drove up, the apartments underground parking was well lit with fluorescent lights but didn't show any clues as to why Dorian would want him there. He parked but left the vehicle running, locking it with the key fob as he stepped out. The building seemed quiet. Then a rush of footsteps sounded down the stairwell followed by several men shouting tevene echoed into the parking lot and Cullen rushed to the stairwell. Dorian ran through the double doors and Cullen grabbed his arm, pulling him behind a cement support beams before the men chasing Dorian ran passed them.

 

“So exactly what is going on?” Cullen asked in a hushed whisper.

 

“It seems father found my home address and sent some thugs to do his bidding.”

 

Before Cullen could reply there was a shout as one of the men saw them. Still holding Dorian's arm Cullen ran for the car entrance. A gun shot rang out and flakes of concrete rained down on them from the wall. His ears rang, nearly drowning out the sound of the men shouting after them as they raced across the street. Another shot and Cullen felt wind rush by his ear. Then he saw it. A police car with sirens blaring raced down the street and Cullen dove into the brush beside the sidewalk, dragging Dorian in with him as the police car screeched to a hault in front of them.

 

“Freeze!” Cassandra's voice echoed as more police cars began to show up.

 

“You called the police after all I said was to pick me up?” Dorian asked incredulously and Cullen chuckled while shaking his head.

 

“No, you're one of Leliana's clients, which means she put surveillance all over the building. I called her and she saw what was happening over the cameras.”

 

“That's both reassuring and disconcerting.”

 

“Most people find her that way.”

 

The both smiled, listening to the shouting across the street before freezing as the bush branches were pushed aside.

 

“Are either of you injured?” Cassandra asked, reaching out a hand for them to take as she helped them both to their feet.

 

“No injuries, but Leliana's cameras will show that they shot at us. See if you can have the officers tape off the area so we can gather evidence for the case.” 

 

Cassandra nodded and left.

 

“The case?” Dorian raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“For immigration, Leliana already started it when you needed to hire her and Bull and I can now be witness's .”

 

“I... don't know what to say.” Dorian bit his lip and looked across the street. “I just know I need somewhere else to stay if my father is going to send his men here.”

 

“You can stay with me.” Cullen's offer surprised himself and by the wide eyed look Dorian gave him it surprised him to.

 

Then Dorian burst out laughing.

 

“You just offer me- a complete bloody stranger your home and-” Dorian's laugh turned near hysterical as he wrapped his arms around himself.

 

“Well... we could talk it out over coffee so we're not so strange to eachother.” Cullen gulped, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Coffee sounds like a normal enough start to things.”

 

As police chef of her unit Cassandra easily had the officers under her command arrest the men who had attempted to kidnap Dorian. An suv with a fax from Halward Pavus himself gave evidence to the plan, as did the laptop found with correspondence with plans to bring Dorian back to Tevinter under force had been made. Within a week Cassandra's work had given Leliana a solid case to bring to court, not only to give Dorian legal citizenship in Fereldan under refugee status, but also place a restraining order against Halward from ever trying to see Dorian in Fereldan.

 

Cullen placed the last box of Dorian's things on the coffee table and let out a relieved sigh as he sat beside him on the couch.

 

“Feeling better?” He asked and Dorian smiled.

 

“Much better, though I really don't know how to repay you for all you've done.”

 

“You don't have to, I'm the one who offered.”

 

“Still there must be something I can repay you with.”

 

Cullen swallowed thickly and licked his lips, but for once his anxiety seemed to evaporate, he was ready to take a risk.

 

“Maybe a kiss?” He asked quietly.

 

For a moment there was nothing but silence and Cullen felt cold, then lips were pressing against his, and warm arms were wrapped around him squeezing him tight. When Dorian pulled away they were both breathless and grinning.

 

“You know,” Dorian panted. “I think I'll like living here, but there's one problem.”

 

“A problem?”

 

“There's only one bedroom, and I abhor sleeping on a couch.”

 

“That does sound like a problem.”

 

“Mhm,” Dorian kissed his cheek before nipping his ear. “Shall I convince you that sharing a room is a much better arrangement?”

 

“I think I'd like that.”

 

 

 


End file.
